


Hair Pins

by AnAbundenceOfKatherines (Gwennis)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, America, Band, Crying, Depression, Europe, F/F, F/M, Famous, Fans, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, hair pins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennis/pseuds/AnAbundenceOfKatherines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't loose you like all my hair pins.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Pins

This is my first ever 5 Seconds Of Summer Fanfiction. It'll probably be majorly shitty. Just roll with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you. A lot. Comment?


End file.
